Akuma No Koi
by Choujo145
Summary: A cute one shot I made about Gaara and MOC(my own character), Ri. I felt bad for those characters who had a hard time with life, and had no one to feel loved by ... BUT ANYWHO! Please read! This is in the eyes of the MOC.


**_A/N: Don't Own Naruto It's Self Or Some To Most Characters ..._**

* * *

_Akuma-Kun_

Ever since I was able to listen, the people of my village would talk about a monster. The monster was called to be bloodthirsty, and was named meaning only caring for itself. The villagers, even my mother and father, always talked about it when tragedy happened. They'd say it was the demon monster's fault and that was it. I never went outside much because my parents never let me. Once, while sneaking out when my parents were out of the village for work, I came across a boy. He was smaller than me, and looked as if he was about to cry. He had dusty, red, short hair, black eyes, and most of all, a mark on his forehead.

Feeling sorry for him, I walked up to him,"Are you okay?" He looked up at me, as if I were crazy and put his arms around my waist, tight. He started to cry then. I felt wet spots on my yukata start to spread across my chest where he buried his face. I put my arms around his head, lightly, and looked down at his dusty red hair. After awhile crying, he let me go and rubbed his eyes. "Feel better?" I asked, patting his back. He nodded. I smiled at his cute, newly red, face,"What's your name?"

When he didn't answer, I thought he didn't wanna tell me, but then he whispered,"Gaara..."

"Gaara? That's a nice na-" I started.

"No! It isn't!" He yelped, staring at my face.

I thought for a moment,"Then do you want a new name?" Gaara nodded, slowly. "Okay ... A name for you?" I looked him up and down, trying to think of a name that suited him. Then I finally got it,"Aka! Wanna be Aka?"

"Aka? Red? Why red?" He asked wondering.

" 'Cause of your red hair," I ruffled his hair. He smiled up at me and I him.

"Wh-What's your name?"

"Oh. It's Ri ..." I looked away from him, feeling embarrassed.

"Ri?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, turning back to him.

That was the day I found me first love, as well as a best friend. When people were to call him monster, I'd protect him. But when he got older, he didn't need me as much ... Gaara soon left at the age of twelve to become a ninja in the Leaf Village, leaving me behind. I stayed back to become a ninja in our own village, until he would finally come back to me.

* * *

_Ten Years Later ..._

I walked in the Sand Village, like I usually did when I would feel like seeing Gaara more than anything. I was wearing a yukata I got from my grandparents, and my Sand Village headband tired tightly on my head. I sighed,"I miss you Aka-kun ..." I looked down at the ground, and started to feel tears come into my eyes. I rubbed them, picking up my pace as I did. _Aka ... Come home to me ... Please!, _I thought over and over again. Soon I was running, and I bumped into someone. On impact, I fell to the ground, still crying. The person I bumped into was tall and buff, unlike Gaara. Even though I was crying and on the ground, I still think about him ...

"Are you okay?" Asked a hoarse man's voice. I looked tried to look up at the man, but I couldn't see anything because of my tears. I felt someone help me to my feet. I tried to rub my tears away to say sorry, but I just couldn't.

I stood there crying when I heard the voice again,"Why are you cry? Did you get hurt?" My face started to hurt from my non-stop rubbing, but I shook my head at what I thought was the man. I felt arms go around me, so I wrapped my arms around whatever was trying to hold me. I cried til I couldn't cry anymore. I sniffed and dried my last tear on whatever's chest, and looked up at it. It was a boy, no man, with dusty, red hair, cold, black eyes, and after awhile staring, I found Gaara's mark on his forehead.

He smiled down at me,"Feel better?"

I nodded, hugging him tighter to me,"Aka ...?" I felt him move his chin off and back on top of my head."I missed you so much ... Aka. You don't know how much ..."

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I made you miss me so much."

"Just ... Let me hold you ... Please?"

"I won't want anything else."

So we stood there in each others arms. I could feel myself blushing a dark shade of red, but I didn't care; I finally got to hold Gaara again, after all this time. After a awhile, when the sun started to set, I let him go enough to see his face."I- ... I love you ... Aka," I said quietly.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked in the same hoarse voice.

I looked him straight in the eye and tried to say it louder,"I lo-lov-love you ... A-Ak- ..."

He blushed a shade of pink, I think,"Wh-What?" I couldn't take it anymore, and pulled him into a kiss with me. It wasn't like a peck, oh no, it was more than that. I poked my tongue into his mouth and tasted him, until we pulled away from each other. I turned away after him, with my hand over my mouth. I could feel my face set on fire once I got myself back together. I peeked back over at Gaara and he was just about as red as me.

I took a deep breath,"I ... Love ... You ... Aka- no ... Gaara."

"I-I love you too," I heard his hoarse voice again. I turned back to Gaara, and the next thing I knew was Gaara's lips on mine again. It was like my kiss to him, but it was Gaara's tongue inside of my mouth, instead of mine in his. We held it til I need to breath. I tried to pull away, but Gaara didn't let me. Once he did, I bit his bottom lip without meaning to. He put his hand up to his lip, and looked at the blood.

I tasted his blood, and spat,"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to bite yo-"

Gaara started to laugh,"It's okay, Ri!" He started to lick the blood off of his lip, so I helped him. I licked the blood til the blood stopped, spitting out the blood in my mouth.

We laughed at me, and soon said goodbye again. I never seen Gaara again after that. I had children with another, and named one Aka ... Aka after my first love.

This monster of the Sand Village was and still is my first and only true love ... The one that got away, Gaara. I loved you from the first time I saw you, to the time I died. You were always in my thoughts ... Gaara, you were my Mr. Perfect. I still hold you, even though I can't feel your warmth or body, I hold on tighter than anything else.

Ever since I was able to listen, the people of my village would talk about a monster. The monster was called to be bloodthirsty, and was named meaning only caring for itself. The villagers, even my mother and father, always talked about it when tragedy happened. They'd say it was the demon monster's fault and that was it. I never went outside much because my parents never let me. Once, while sneaking out when my parents were out of the village for work, I came across a boy. He was smaller than me, and looked as if he was about to cry. He had dusty, red, short hair, black eyes, and most of all, a mark on his forehead.


End file.
